


I Know

by AnneCumberbatch



Series: Sometimes in the Evening [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Life at 221B Baker Street, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John goes to bed early, M/M, Sherlock loves him, Short & Sweet, Snapshots, Sometime in the Evenings, goodnight kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: Sometimes they share a bed, sometimes they don't, but they always say goodnight.





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!   
> This is a repost of my original work: Sometime in the Evenings, with chapters. I have turned it into single works under a Series entitled Sometime in the Evenings.   
> I hope you enjoy these little moments as much as I enjoy writing them.

Sherlock turned the page, his eyes shifting, and his brain translating the inscriptions printed onto the paper. He shifted slightly, settling deeper into his chair, legs tucked underneath him. The corners of his dressing gown hung off the sides and gently shuffled against the floor as he moved. The afghan John had gently draped across his lap earlier that evening was tucked firmly around him, cocooning him in warmth. From the kitchen came the soft footsteps of John preparing for his morning routine. The sink ran as he filled the electric kettle and the cabinets opened and closed quietly as tea was fetched and mugs pre-set nearby. Sherlock’s eyes flickered up as a soft humming noise drifted towards him. As he moved, John was humming a piece Sherlock had played earlier in the day. Before his eyes turned back to his book, a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

John went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. There was the sound of water as John started his nightly routine of brushing his teeth, flossing, washing his face, relieving himself, and then washing his hands again. Sherlock’s eyes remained on the pages of the book, minimally aware of the movements happening in the other room.

John appeared at the doorway to the sitting room, “Coming to bed soon?”

Sherlock glanced up before turning back to his book. “Perhaps.”

John wandered over to his chair and sat on the armrest, reading over Sherlock’s shoulder. His cheek brushed the top of Sherlock’s head. “I don’t know how you find this interesting.”

“You’re an idiot, that’s why.” Sherlock murmured as he turned another page.

John kissed the side of his head. “That’s rude.”

“Sorry.” Sherlock murmured again.

John sat up straight and sighed. “Well, if you’re not coming to bed, at least give me a kiss goodnight.”

Sherlock sighed and lowered his book. “Why must you be such a distraction.”

He turned his head and caught John’s lips with his own, pressing against his partner. John smiled and brushed his palm through Sherlock’s hair. Although the kiss was chaste and relatively short, John smiled as he felt the pressure Sherlock was applying. After Sherlock went back to his book, John kissed the top of his head. “Well, I love you too.”

Sherlock turned to look at John as he walked to the bedroom. “I do love you.”

“I know.” John waved a hand back at him as he closed the door to the bedroom after him.

Sherlock sat for a moment in the sudden quiet of the flat, looking at the door which John disappeared through. A slow warmth spread through his chest and a surge of fondness caught in his throat. His eyes crinkled in a satisfied smile as he turned back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and critiques are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
